Last Resort No More
by theoryacid
Summary: The Bar Scene of C/B in Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Last Resort no More

Summary: My angsty version of the C/B Bar Scene in A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate

Blair didn't know where else to go but here. She always seem to end up here back at the Palace. She entered somewhat apprehensively knowing what horrible things she said to him the last couple of times she saw him. Hopefully, he didn't take it personally. What was she thinking? It's Chuck Bass, the master of taking things personally, the person who believed an eye for an eye, a heart for a broken heart. She took a deep breath. All he had been doing is trying to prove to her that he cared about her so he wouldn't possibly turn her away espically at this time.

She sits down next to him, trying to catch his attention. He looks up with a glint in his eyes: she hadn't seen that glint ever since they had their affairs. She was scared but she needed him so bad, for him to just comfort her and tell her everything is gonna be ok like he always does. "So I'm sure you've heard everything. Are you going to laugh?"

" Why should I? I don't have to waste my energy seeing as that everyone else is laughing at your sorry ass." He replied coldly. "Chuck, I..." "What? Need me? Need me to make things better? Well, I'm a little busy at the moment and I'm busy later." " Chuck, I lost all my friends, even Serena, I've lost Nate, all I have is you." Blair said trying her hardest to hold back her tears. "Please Chuck" She begged for the first time in her life.

Chuck sighed. This plan was definetely going to be harder than he thought. But it needs to be done. "That's where you're wrong, you don't have me. You have no one Waldorf. I know what you are thinking, you're thinking that when you lost everyone, you can come to me and I am going to open my arms. Too bad. Go back to your prince cause I don't want you anymore. I only wanted you for sex cause that's all you'll ever be to me. But I don't think I want to be with someone who slept with her boyfriend and his best friend in the same week. That's a little skanky even for me. So take your pathetic tears and leave my sight. I'm trying to hold the food down." He sneered.

Blair was shocked at his words. What happened to the Chuck who claimed to care about her weeks ago? How could he say those things to her espically right now? How? She just wanted to die, to just break down. But she's determined to not let him see her at this low. She took a deep breath to suck up her tears and with one last glance to the boy who hurt her more than anybody else today, she left the bar. Chuck was shocked that she didn't throw a drink at him. He smirked. Does she really think that she can break his heart without a little bit of payback. But underneath it all, his heart ached at the sight of seeing the invincible Blair Waldorf breaking. He just ordered another scotch and instructs the bartender to keep them coming. Blair is going to be the death of him.

When she got home, she ran straight to her room and headed for the bathroom. Never had she felt so alone, so betrayed, so hurt. But what was suprising was the fact that she didn't care that much about the gossip girl scandal but what Chuck had said to her. She stoop down to the toilet and began her usual torture to help cope her heartbreak. She jammed her fingers down her throat waiting for the lunch to come out. She felt fat, ugly, slutty, hated, he claimed he cared about her, he used her for sex, he hates her, he is disgusted by her. She jammed her fingers down her throat again and again until she was just too succumbed by darkness.

Chuck went back to his suite after his 7th glass of scotch. He couldn't think straight, he was too consumed by guilt. But she deserved it right? She ripped his heart out and trash it like it was worth nothing. Urgh!! This girl is going to be the death of him. He was too tired to think anymore so he tried to get some sleep.

A couple of hours later, he was awoken up by a phone call. He groaned and reached over."What Van der Woodsen?" "Chuck" Serena's voice sound so fragile. "Chuck, you have to...Blair...god...Chuck" Chuck was too annoyed and tired to deal with Serena. " Look, it's freaking one in the morning. I don't care about Blair or anything else ok? So just leave me alone unless of course, you want to join me here?" Serena can feel his smirk on the other line. She just wanted to hang up but she needed to inform Chuck. "Chuck" "Van der Woodsen, just spit it out. What do you want?" " Blair, she's in the hospital in critical care." Chuck stopped scared. Blair? But he just saw her a couple of hours ago. How? Why? No, he can't care. " SO?" "So? Chuck, how can you be so insensitive? It's Blair."

"Oh you mean the same Blair who used me, you don't know the story here so just shut up. And if Blair ever wakes up and I don't care either way, just tell her she deserved it." He hung up angrily with a hint of fear. He rubbed his temple in pain. '_God, how can I just say that. Great!' _ He picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"Hello, St. Madison Hospital, Front Desk." The receptionist greeted him. " Listen, there was a girl Blair Waldorf admitted into critical care a few minutes ago. Can you tell me her conditions?"

"Sorry sir, I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information." "Wait, just tell me ok? Do you know who I am? I'm Chuck Bass, the same Bass family who donated over half of the wing at your hospital so unless you want to work at McDonald you better tell me how...Blair...is doing?"

"A minute sir. She's in critical care, she's not making improvements. Seems she was found in a bathroom and seems she passed out." "Is she..is she awake?" Chuck's voice trembled. " No" He closed his eyes in frustration. "Listen Mr. Bass I know it may not be my position but if you really love her, you can come down and see her. I'm working until five a.m and I'm pretty sure your name just might end up on the approved list by accident." "She's going to be ok right?" " I don't know Mr. Bass, good night." With that she hung up.

Chuck is dumbstruck. Found in a bathroom, no doubt she was making herself throw up again. Undeniably, it's his fault, his harsh words and actions that drove her to her worst fears. She came to him when she needed him but what did he do? He let his stupid pride get in the way. Saying all those words and things he didn't mean. he groaned in frustration. Should he go see her or not? He's not sure for the first time in his life.

Then all of a sudden he hears a knock. The knocks quickly became loud bangs. He finally open it to see a very pissed off Serena Van der Woodsen barged into his room."Chuck, you need to come to the hospital ASAP! You can't be such a jerk. I know you care about Blair. I know you do ok. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Look, I can't go see her ok?" He sits down on his bed in such a defeated way Serena never seen him with. "Why not Chuck?" "Because it's my freaking fault ok? I know what she has gone through and when she came to me, I turned her away. I used such f-up words at her. Don't you see Serena, I pushed her to this!! I PUSHED THE GIRL I Lo... look I just can't." He ran his hands through his hair. _'If he just listened to her, just be there for her, she wouldn't be unconscienous in the hospital. I ruined everything. I always pushed the people I love away."_

"Chuck, the girl you what?" "What are you talking about" " You said you pushed her to this. You pushed the girl you what? Love?" She sighed. "Are you in love with Blair?"

Chuck immediately turned away. "Please. I don't love anyone expect myself and Nate but the latter is shot so..." "Chuck, if you love Blair, you can't help it. Look I'm gonna tell you something. Blair loves you too."

Chuck felt the damn butterflies tickling his stomach again. He thought he had gotten them under control but apparently around Blair it's impossible. Serena noticed his eyes light up a little then turned dark again. "You love her don't you? Look, I came to get you cause I have a feeling that the part that upset her the most was you turning your back on her. She doesn't care anymore about Kati, Is, or even Nate, She just wants you. I know you want her too. I can see it in your eyes. But I also see fear."

"How?" He raised his eyebrow. "How what?" "How do you know?" Serena sighed. " Look, before I called an ambulance, Blair was telling me that she needed you. She doesn't need anyone else but you. That's why I've been trying so hard to get you here. She needs you and you need her. So go Chuck, go tell Blair you love her and you'll always be there." Chuck just stared into space and Serena gave up. She got her jacket and was about to leave when she saw Chuck put on his coat. "Lock up when you leave." With that last words, he ran in the direction of the hosptial, wanting to be there before Blair wakes up and when she does, pours all of his love out for her. Chuck Bass finally got happiness and he is never going to let it go.


	2. Resoltion

Chapter Two of Last Resort No More

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gossip Girl and the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena just saw a flash of brown hair, brown coat and red and yellow scarf rushes out the door. Serena smirks. _Chuck must be rubbing off on me. _She thought. She decided to go and see Chuck Bass at his most weakest moment. She rushes to the hospital hoping that she won't miss a moment of Chuck Bass declaring his love for the great Blair Waldorf. _It's about time._ She thought.

Chuck told his limo driver to drive to the hospital and fast. He needed to see Blair right now and he is not going to wait another second to tell her just how he really feel about her. He loves her and he didn't mean a word of what he said tonight. He just hoped that she would be awake to hear those words cause Chuck hates repeating himself. Finally after waiting for what feels like hours, the limo makes a stop at the hospital. He didn't even wait for the wheels to stop completely before running in to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asks. Chuck hopes that it was the same nurse who he talked to on the phone. "Um, listen, I'm Chuck Bass and I'm here to see..."

"Say no more, she is in room 1298. Good luck Mr. Bass." the nurse smirks knowingly. Chuck hates having people knowing his feelings but there is a big task at hand so he runs up to the elevator to go to Blair.

"Hello?" A deep voice rang through the phone." Dan, look Chuck is finally going to tell Blair how he really feels so I'm heading to the hospital to catch him confess his undying love for Blair." Serena giggled. She loves romances and she loves sharing it with her boyfriend of many months more. "Say no more, I will definetley be there to hear Chuck Bass say love and you in the same sentence." Dan smirks. He hates Chuck with all his guts but lately, he has been more tolerable, Dan has his suspicion that it has to do with Blair but he kept quiet when he remembered that Chuck owed him a black eye. " Great, I'll see you in five." Serena hangs up and catches a cab to go to the hospital.

Chuck ponders on what he should say. _Ponders? I must really be in love._ Should he say he's sorry first then say he loves her or the opposite? Are those three words just enough or will she wants a big long confession: and if she does, what the hell is he going to say? He rounds the corner but he realized that he's lost. He sighed. He must be more nervous than he thought. _1289, let's see that's 1276 so it should be around here. 1284, 1285, oh here it is. 1289. _He takes a deep breath before going in and it was a good thing he did because what he saw got the air sucks out of him. On the bed was Blair, his Blair covered with white sheet only indicating one thing. He was too late, she's gone and he was too late. He stands there frozen. He doesnt' believe it but all the proof is lying there on the bed. He feels the red hot tears stinging his eyes and for once in his life, he doesn't try to stop them. He begins shaking and gets down to his knees. "Blair? Blair baby, I love you and I am so sorry that...I love you...how? how? " For once in his life, Chuck Bass was lost for words, stripped from his witty remarks. "Blair, come back I need you." He held her hands. " B, I need you." He sobs uncontrollably in the cold hospital room.

Serena and Dan are walking down the hospital hall quietly to catch Chuck red handed as being in love. "Wait, do you hear that?" "Serena, we're here alone in the hospital at night. Don't freak me out more." Dan jokes. "No, listen." Serena says seriously. "I hear crying. That's really sad. Someone must have lost someone they love." They continue on their journey. Passing by room 1289, Serena stops cold. "CHUCK? What the hell are you doing?" Serena wonders why he is holding a dead person's hand. "Serena, I'm too late. Blair's gone. Gone." "WHAT? NO! You've got it wrong. Chuck..." "NO, it's Blair right here, lying down. She's gone. She's gone." Serena sees his tear stricken face and wanted to laugh.

"NO, you idiot, that's not Blair." Serena bursts out laughing. "Chuck you're in the wrong room. Blair is in room 1298, not 1289." "You're not shitting with me, are you Van Der Woodsen?" Chuck immediately stands up. Serena and Dan couldn't stop laughing. "No, I'm not. I just talked to Blair's doctor, she's fine and awake. That person lying on the bed, that unfortunate person, is not Blair Waldorf." Chuck grabs Serena and hugs her tight and he did the same to Dan who immediately goes rigid with uncomfortness. The next thing the golden couple know, Chuck Bass was out the door and running toward 1298.

Blair lies in bed thinking about all that happened today. Yeah, her reputation was gone and so was Nate. Blair didn't really care about the last part that much. _Who would want a hipocritical idiot for a boyfriend, let alone a husband. _The thing that hurt her most today was Chuck and his cruel words. _He doesnt want me. Well I don't want him. I just thought he can change for her but he didn't. Of course not. She was not worth enought for a person to change. I'm worthless. _She tries to hold back her tears when the door open suddenly. Chuck comes in panting and is relieved to see Blair lying in bed looking up at in curiousity with her big beautiful doe eyes. Then her eyes turned dark. "What the hell do you want Bass?" "Blair, I'm so sorry about what I said tonight. I didn't mean it. Not one word."

"Chuck." " No, don't interrupt me Blair, let me get this out. I am sorry for everything. and I love you. I tried so hard to hide it but I can't. I love you. I do. I know you love me too. " He smiles. Blair's eyes glisten with tears. "Chuck, I don't know what to say." "Say that you forgive me and that you accept me to be your boyfriend. Blair, I almost lost you tonight and it made me so scared and I don't want to be a secret anymore. I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I want people to know that you are mine and I am yours."

Blair squeals in delight as her hands went around Chuck's neck. " I love you, Charlie Bass." " I love you Blair Waldorf." For the first time in weeks, their lips collide again igniting so many feelings and emotions. They finally breaks apart and Chuck looks into Blair's eyes seeing nothing but love. He kisses her forehead and she moves over on the bed. Taking that it's his cue, he climbs on and holds Blair tight, happy for the first time in months. They almost fell asleep when they hear giggling. They look up to see Serena and Dan laughing. "Oh I love you Serena." " And I love you Dan." They laugh making the couple in bed blush. But suddenly, Dan's face goes from amused to completely serious: " I really do love you Serena." Now it was Serena's turn to cry. "Really? I love you Dan." They kiss hard even though they are in front of other people. For the first time in a while, everything is right and perfect. Blair giggled as Chuck's hold on her tightened and she takes his hands in her, content and happy. She made her choice and this time she chooses Chuck to be first. Now it would always be Chuck first. She smiled at the thought that sounds very exciting. " I love you." She whispers to sleeping Chuck.

The End. I should write a epilouge soon so maybe I will. Watch out for that. Reviews please!!


End file.
